Lord of the Rings Battle Report: Balin's Tomb
by Japs
Summary: A battle report of the goings on in Balin's Tomb


Note: This is a Battle Report from a game played with The Lord of the Rings Battle Games in Middle Earth game. This particular game was played with four gamers at Lord of the Rings day in Games Workshop, Carlisle, UK.  
  
  
One by one the fellowship came through the darkness. Aragorn and Boromir lead, Gandalf close by, and the Hobbits huddled in the middle. Behind them walked Gimli and Legolas. They expected attack. They could hear the Goblins approach, silently and quickly, but there seemed to be drums, patterned into a run.  
'They have a Cave Troll.' Mocked Boromir as he looked doubtfully ahead of them. 'There are no doors to this place, so we best be on our guard. We need…' He then said, looking at Frodo with a glint in his eye, 'we need to be on our guard. The world is doomed if the Ringbearer should die.'  
  
  
  
The fellowship walked slowly. They could smell foul air afoot, even Pippin, who had complained so often that his senses were going through hunger. Gandalf commanded that the Hobbits should hide behind the ruins that stood around them, and Legolas agreed. Boromir walked ahead and the drums suddenly peaked up again. The fellowship was sent into confusion, looking left to right to find the source of the sound. It was Gimli who saw it first.  
'Goblins!'  
True enough, from the left the Goblins swarmed. Eight of them ran in, but none attacked. They hid behind ruins.  
'Fools.' Laughed Boromir. 'See how they quake under my sword! Aragorn, you call yourself a king when it is I who they fear!'  
Aragorn yelled 'Boromir!' as he pointed with urgency. Boromir looked around and dived to the ground as a Goblin arrow whistled past him. It stuck in a pillar not far from hitting Legolas. More darts were shot, some hitting the Dwarf's helmet, some whistling near (As Merry said, too near) the Hobbits.  
  
  
  
Forward went the company. Legolas began, but halted to draw his bow and fire back at the Goblins. Three shots were fired; two sticking into the wall, below where the Goblin stood, and one hit the fiend. But it was not enough to slay it. Aragorn did the same, and one Goblin was knocked back, but no fatal wound. It was only Boromir who ran furthest.  
The Hobbits had to run from between ruins. They had little other choice, otherwise be left behind. But as Merry was making his way past he was shot with an arrow. The Goblins were once more on the move. Merry fell down near Sam, who helped him up. The wound was not fatal, but would cost him later on. More arrows came, and Frodo noticed they were clashing against the walls from the direction they were heading. More Goblins had entered, doubling their number over-all. With them came The Cave Troll.  
  
  
  
Boromir had run ahead. His sword was flashing when Aragorn looked for him next in the gloom. Goblins had surrounded him, three in fact, and still the archers fired. Two struck him, and the battles wore him. Aragorn's eyes next saw the Goblins dive onto Boromir. One took his shield, now dented. One bent his sword on the Tomb of Balin. The third found the horn. It's harm raised with the horn in it, and it came downwards with a-  
-Flash-  
The Goblin was sent flying by a Sorcerers Blast sent by Gandalf. A second Goblin was taken away with it, the third charged to Aragorn, whose sword was made active.  
'Better to shatter on the grounds where you fell than in the arms from who you fell by.' Said Aragorn, as Boromir's Horn smashed on the ground before him.  
The arrows rained to them, and Merry was slowing. They could see Gandalf. If they could get to his protection, all may be well.  
'Come on Sam!' Shouted Frodo, and as they ran to Gandalf, a Goblin jumped from the gloom at them It screeched, charging at Sam, who was terrified. None of the Hobbits were close enough to aid Samwise Gamgee, and the Goblin drew its weapon and fell dead to the blade of Sam. He looked up at Frodo, Pippin and Merry, who were smiling with astonishment.  
'Luck be on my side, Mr. Frodo.' Said Sam, blushing. They went on.  
  
  
  
Boromir stood up. He was wounded, barely able to walk, but the fire was started in his heart. An arrow stuck in his shoulder, but he gave no glance to it.  
'You Goblins have done too much now.' He jumped on Balin's Tomb. 'BE IT MINE TO DIE, I SHALL TAKE YOU WITH ME!'  
As he shouted that, the Hobbits had come out into the open. Legolas and Gimli had caught up to them. They were just in time for something that was so shocking; tears came to everyone's eyes. Boromir, alone on Balins tomb, was faced by something else. On jumped the Cave Troll, without effort, and swung with it's crude hammer. Boromir was no more.  
Gandalf was now a target for Goblins, and they surrounded him. He stood in front of Frodo, protecting him. Merry and Pippin were now in battle with Goblins, and it was not long before Merry had died beside Pippin, over powered by Goblins. Gimli was then surrounded. No one had noticed eight more Goblins fill onto the board.   
  
  
  
Now Gimli had fallen to five Goblins. The numbers of Goblin swordsmen were fewer now, as Legolas was busy firing at them. Several fell, the casualties great for the evil side, but larger in the hearts of the only good in those mines. Pippin had hauled Merry's body from the battle scene, wailing for someone to help him, but the Goblins attacked him. Only two hobbits remained, the frightened, huddled form of Frodo Baggins and his loyal protector, Samwise Gamgee. Aragorn tried his best with the Cave Troll, but it soon got past him, leaving two Goblin Bodyguard for him to deal with. It sent Gandalf out of the way with a vicious blow, and all hope was lost. Legolas, Aragorn, Samwise and Gandalf were now unable to help. Frodo was taken, blow after blow. He stabbed and stabbed at the Cave Toll. He cried for his friends.  
'SAM! GANDALF! MERRY! PIPPIN! STRI--'  
The evil side had won. 


End file.
